This disclosure relates generally to a controller system and, more particularly, to timing a controller system for a vehicle, such as an electric vehicle.
Generally, one or more battery-powered electric machines selectively drive electric vehicles. The electric machines may be used instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), and battery electric vehicles (BEV's). Conventional vehicles, in contrast to electric vehicles, are driven exclusively by an internal combustion engine.
Electric vehicles and other devices can include a controller system that has master and slave controllers. Time triggered computing within the controller system may require that clocks of the controller system are synchronized. Jitter (drift) between the clocks can cause delay in the communication system.
Time triggered interfaces, such as Flex-Ray interfaces, are often used to make sure that the clocks are synchronized. If time triggered interfaces are not used, an additional software layer and periodic message may be used to make sure that the clocks are synchronized. Both of these options increase complexity.